


Deadline

by Smutty_Ships



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Anime, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutty_Ships/pseuds/Smutty_Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pan is having trouble writing a paper, but Trunks is willing to help her out. One Shot. Lemon. [I think this might border on explicit, not sure.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadline

The clock struck 10 times and as its hollow sounds reverberated through the spacious studio a desperate sigh could be heard simultaneously.

"Fuuuuckk," Pan silently groaned to herself. "I have to finish this paper in two hours and I'm at least 2000 words away from completion".

It was getting dark outside; the street filling with traffic noises and the sounds of people ready to enjoy their Friday night. Not Pan, though. Nope, she had been too busy enjoying her Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday night. As a result, here she was, trying to squeeze words out of her brain in the hope that they would form a coherent text on the topic of artificial intelligence in modern society.

"Geeeeezz, how'd I let my dad convince me to go to college again..?"

Pan rubbed her temples, took a deep breath and continued typing. It was a slow process, but eventually the document began to take the shape of a research paper. The bottom of her screen now read 2243 words.

"Pfheww!" Pan sighed. "Just a couple hundred of words more, you little genius."

A self – content smirk spread across her youthful face and she began to reread the document enthusiastically looking for sentences and arguments she could expand on. She came up blank and her facial expression went from smug to horrified.

"Nooooooo…please, please brain. Don't let me down now."

She stared blankly at her computer screen; a feeling of desperation and anguish was building up in the pit of her stomach and slowly spread throughout her body. She needed help. Of course, there was only one person she could think of that might help her. With a growl on her face she opened her messenger client.

_Me: hey, you busy? : )_  
 _Trunks Briefs: not really, what's up?_  
 _Me: oh, you know…paper deadlines and zero inspiration_  
 _[or motivation for that matter]_  
 _Trunks Briefs: ah, the good old days!_  
 _Me: sure.._  
 _Trunks Briefs: ten years from now you'll long for those care – free college days, trust me ;)_  
 _Me: for now, though, I kinda need your help_  
 _I'm absolutely stuck_  
 _know anything about AI?_  
 _Trunks Briefs: of course I do, who do you think you're talking to?_  
 _Me: an old man who wishes to relive his college days :P_  
 _Trunks Briefs: now, now! If you want something from me you should play nice_  
 _you know, maybe grovel a bit_

She could just picture his face right at that moment: a self – satisfactory grin spread across his handsome face, to complement his naturally cocky demeanor. Well, she would play along.

 _Me: alright..._  
my dearest Trunks, would you be so kind as to read my paper and help me gather my thoughts and dot the i's?  
Trunks Briefs: oh, I don't know..  
it is Friday night after all  
I should hit the town and enjoy myself! Can't you ask someone else?

He knew very well that she couldn't, but he was enjoying his powerful position.

 _Me: Pleaseeeeee!_  
I'll reward you with food, I'll clean your house, I'll iron your clothes  
Trunks Briefs: haha, don't be silly! I already have someone who does that for me  
Me: c'monnn!  
I'll do anything  
just read it damnit  
Trunks Briefs: anything, huh?  
alright, send it to me and I'll have a look at it :)

"That was almost too easy," Pan thought to herself.

_Me: I'm going to regret this aren't I?  
Trunks Briefs: surely not_

With a quick glance at the clock, however, she dismissed her doubt, saved the document and mailed it to Trunks. She waited for a reply impatiently and was soon greeted by a sound emitted from her computer indicating incoming mail. She read through his comments and suggestions, which enabled her to quickly finalize her text. With a sigh of relief Pan handed in her paper digitally to her professor half an hour earlier than the set deadline.

 _Me: thanks, I'm all done!_  
I'll only say it once, you're the best  
Trunks Briefs: I know

Pan rolled her eyes in disdain, but a small chuckle escaped her lips at the same time.

 _Me: you're so arrogant_  
Trunks: I know  
So, how about that Friday night..?  
Me: you could come over and we'll have some drinks  
Trunks Briefs: okay, I'll be there in a bit

Again, Trunks seemed to easily pleased to Pan. She shrugged it off, however, and quickly changed out of her pizza – stained sweatpants and sweaty t – shirt. A quick shower later, her doorbell rang.

"Come on in," Pan spoke through the intercom.

She opened the door for Trunks and went into the kitchen area to collect some glasses. Her liquor cabinet was ominously empty, but she found half a bottle of rum and some whisky. She poured herself a rum and coke and prepared a whisky for Trunks just as he entered the apartment. He greeted her with a mischievous grin and gladly accepted his drink.

"You seem awfully cheery.." Pan suspiciously exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Trunks retorted. "It's a beautiful night, lovely company and there's alcohol. Oh, and you owe me big time!"

He flashed his charming, cocky smile. He placed one hand on the kitchen counter and with his other hand he took a sip of his whisky, all the while looking at Pan with a mysterious glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I do…sounds like you've come up with a way to collect this debt'.

Trunks laughed again. He finished his drink and set the glass down.

"I have, indeed."

Pan sipped her drink thoughtfully and pondered the older saiyan's motives. As she did, her eyes wandered over his body. Trunks was wearing black sweatpants and a fitted, grey T – shirt that perfectly outlined his muscular torso. As she looked back up, her eyes met those of Trunks.

'Like what you see?" he asked with a tentative drawl.

Pan found herself blushing, but rolled her eyes almost immediately.

"Get over yourself" she said and leaned against the wall opposite Trunks. He continued to stare at her with those blue eyes. He smirked and walked over to her. He put his hand on the wall just above Pan's head and moved his head intimately close to hers.

He still had that taunting grin on his face.

"I think you know how I plan to collect."

Roughly, he placed his mouth on hers and kissed her greedily. Pan was more than happy to indulge in the kiss and set her tongue to work. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer. In response, Trunks deepened the kiss. He could feel Pan moaning into his mouth and a tantalizing feeling started building up in his groin.

With her arms now around Trunks' neck, Pan bit his bottom lip and moaned as his hands found their way under her shirt and grazed her toned tummy. He then proceeded to squeeze and massage her firm breasts, flicking her nipples occasionally, which rewarded him with her hips grinding against his hard member.

"Mmhhhhm, Trunks."

His mouth moved to her neck and his hands moved along her body, down to her curvy hips and finally rested firmly on her butt. Pan kept omitting satisfactory, little moans as Trunks kissed along her neck and gently bit her earlobe.

"Trunks, please fuck me" Pan managed to breathe out.

He chuckled and whispered, "I had something else in mind first".

Trunks took a step backwards, smiled his irresistible smile and walked towards the sitting area. Pan was left breathless and wanting more. As she saw Trunks take place on the sofa, she again wondered what he intended to do. With a sexy smile matching that of the visibly aroused saiyan Pan walked over to where he was seated.

"Take off your clothes."

The way he said it turned her on immensely and she willingly obliged. Mere seconds later a naked Pan stood before Trunks. He took in the sight of her, licked his lips, grinned his grin and looked at her expectantly.

It didn't take Pan long to figure out what his intentions were by this time. Slowly, she moved between his legs, unzipped his pants and kneeled.

Trunks' arousal was evident and Pan quickly pulled down his pants and boxers. Enticingly, she placed one hand on the rigid shaft and licked the head slowly. As she locked eyes with him, Trunks let out a strained moan, followed by another as she began to move her hand up and down rhythmically. She then took him into her mouth and sucked hard, earning her yet another moan from Trunks's mouth.

She quickened the pace and felt him twitch, which added fire to her already overheating loins.

"Aaaahh, Pan."

Trunks' face was distorted with pleasure and he struggled to hold in his orgasm.

"Pan, st- ahhh, stop, " he moaned heavily.

Pan released him from her hot mouth and circled his head once more with her tongue, looking daringly into his eyes.

His hands grabbed her arms, pulled her up and Pan found herself positioned on his lap; hovering over his impressive erection. She rested her arms on his shoulders, claimed his mouth hungrily and lowered herself onto him.

Both individuals moved rhythmically; moans, heavy breathing and gasps of ecstasy filled the room. Trunks grabbed Pan's hips and thrusted into her hard and deep.

"Aaahhh. Mmmhmmmm. Ahh." Pan's moans turned into screaming and Trunks ragged breathing caressed her skin as he lowered his head onto her shoulder. Pan met his thrusts eagerly and with a muffled moan Trunks came hard as he bit down on her neck.

Trunks rested his head against the sofa, still enjoying his orgasm, as Pan kissed him passionately. When she broke the kiss, he greeted her with a huge grin.

"Well, you look satisfied," she remarked with a sly smile.

"Yup, consider the debt payed."

"I think you owe me now, though.." she said as her hand moved downwards.

Trunks gave her a knowing look.

"Don't worry, babe. I'll settle that right now."

Pan giggled as he threw her on the couch and eagerly went down on her.


End file.
